PTA Sans oneshot
by Asriel.Dreemurr.Memecenter
Summary: Flashback to the days of school for Frisk as Sans finally loses it with Linda and the other white trash bigots. Rated M for language to be safe.


School Days; an Undertale (pta) fanfiction

"Frisk! Time for school!" Toriel announced from down the hall. She grabbed her bag, and put Flowey inside. She rushed out to Toriel's purple sedan and they drove off to school. Toriel had a meeting today, and since Sans was already at school, subbing for Undyne, he would meet up with her before his class started. Frisk hugged Toriel before rushing off to her friends. Finally the time came for Toriel's meeting to take place. She rather disliked the board chairwomen to say the least, and unfortunately she was also the leader of the PTA meetings as well. Linda Holley, meanest and most annoying blonde alive.

She burst through the conference door on the phone with what sounded like her son. She quickly hung up and sat with Toriel and Sans who just teleported seconds before Linda joined. She put her bags on the table with extreme carelessness, and started speaking.

"Make this a quick one you two, I have better things to do then listen to what you monsters have to say." She snarled. Sans eye started to glow blue, but Toriel motioned for him to calm down. She plastered a smile on her face before replying.

"Thank you for coming, we were wondering if this school could receive funding for a new project. We were planning on building a music room, many students here have displayed musical talent during school variety shows, and to have a music room would allow them to expand on their talent." Toriel said. Linda scoffed.

"These twerps? They couldn't pick up an instrument for their lives, at least my children are talented. We will discuss this at the next PTA meeting." Linda said. Toriel was left upset, and Sans very angry. He went off to the gym to sub for Undyne. He looked at the crowd before him, knowing only one will win this.

"Hello class, today I will be subbing for Undyne while she is away. You may call me 'dunkle' or

punmaster', ready to play some dodgeball? I'm sure you know how to play...". Sans' eye grew blue, and all the balls in the room levitated. All the kids scrambled except Frisk who stayed calm, knowing what's gonna happen. One by one every kid fell except for Frisk, who survived the onslaught of rubber projectiles.

No longer in the fear of hurting a child. Sans used real attacks this time, gaster blasters and colored bones filled the air to the awe of the students. Frisk deftly dodged every blast, bone, and soul grab with ease until Sans had enough.

"Class learn from her, she's the real pro. Well gotta go to Grillby's. It's lunch right kiddo? Let's take a shortcut." Sans said. Frisk laughed and walked behind a basketball hoop before disappearing with Sans to the confusion of the class.

Later that week was another PTA meeting, or as Sans called them, a Patricia Tries Again, because every night Patricia tries to make her son exempt from punishment. Toriel looked at the time and told Sans and Papyrus(he wanted to come tonight) it was time to go. Sans put his hood up and Papyrus stopped playing with Frisk, and the three walked out the door. As soon as they did, Frisk pulled Flowey out of her bag so he could complain about not being able to go to the PTA meetings.

Flowey rather enjoyed instigating fights at the meetings with several catchphrases like "Fight me David Hail Satan."; "I've heard tons of shit about you Linda!"; "Helen these cookies are shit!"; and lastly, his favorite one, "I'll see you all in hell one day.". Flowey was banned after saying that one after biting Aaron Etcher's hand. The people at the PTA were just glad he never came anymore. Today, they were in for a surprise.

"SANS, ARE THE PEOPLE NICE HERE?" Papyrus asked.

"Hell no, but if they mess with you they'll have to be if they don't want dentures before there white trash kids leave elementary school, granted they do in the first place." Sans retorted. His eye fainting a hint of cyan. At last they reached room 348, and opened the door. The first thing they heard was arguing.

"My son is not nearly as atrocious as yours Caitlin, yet mine takes the blame for his fallouts? Unbelievable Caitlin." Patricia screeched. The woman she was addressing then proceeded to lash back. Pretty much everyone hated Patricia.

"This PTA meeting is now in session!" Linda yelled over the bickering soccer moms, they quickly sat down at their spots. Linda noticed yet another monster joining Toriel and Sans today, and rolled her eyes. She scrawled on the board the topics of that meeting's discussion. On the white board in practically ineligible writing was three topics: School Play; Budgeting, and Board Elections. Sans smiled at the last one. _Tori gets that or my head on a plate_ Sans thought.

The first subject didn't draw any blood, but Budgeting was going to be fun. The only kids that were interested in music were monsters, so they were at a disadvantage.

"Okay, all who oppose the new budget fix for the allowance of a music room for monster?" Linda said. Every hand went up that was human.

"You don't understand! She changed that! It was going to be for all the students! No student that is human has confronted me concerning their wish to play music! Besides most schools have one, why not us?" Toriel said. Helen stood up.

"Most schools don't have monsters, why not us?" She said, venom dripping with every word spoken. Sans had enough. He slammed his fist on the table, catching everyone's attention, his eye shining a bright blue, enough to not see his other eye. He stood up, and levitated everything into the air.

"What have monsters done to YOU that you go so far as to make us wish we COULD kill you!? Little known fact to you BIGOTS is that YOU won the war between humans and monsters. YOU WERE THE ONES WHO PLUNGED OUR RACE INTO SUFFERING FOR AGES, AND NOW THAT OUR PUNISHMENT IS OVER, YOU DECIDE TO TREAT US LIKE GARBAGE. I ELECT A NEW BOARD MEMBER, REGARDLESS OF WHAT THE HELL ANYONE ELSE HAS TO SAY. TORIEL DREEMURR IS NOW HEAD. AND IF SHE SEES FIT, ONLY THOSE WHO APPRECIATE MONSTERS AND AREN'T WHITE TRASH DEDICATED TO THEMSELVES MORE THAN OTHERS WILL BE EXCLUSIVELY ALLOWED TO PTA MEETINGS. THIS PTA IS OVER." Sans yelled. He sat down again, his eyes turning black, looking down with his hood up. Toriel was astonished, surprised, and confident. All the others, they were terrified, rushing back to their 10 year old trashed minivans.

"That settles it Sans, let's go home." Toriel said. She helped him up, seeing he was exhausted from that outburst, but the second he was standing, he vanished.

It would be a long ride home...


End file.
